Harry Potter and the Lonely Gargoyle
by TurnersOfTime
Summary: Harry finds himself having a conversation with one of the stone Gargoyle statues that are all around Hogwarts; He soon learns a little piece of news from three years back, that saddens him. He is unable to ponder on it long, as Ginny is by his side and she soon picks up on something isn't quite right. Harry/Ginny One-Shot


**A/N: Hello everyone! seeing as I'm a massive Harry Potter fan, and having a number of HP fanfics I would like to share, I thought I would start with a simple One-Shot. This was something I was asked to write about in class, so here it is! It's rather short, but I do hope you will find it enjoyable all the same! :)**

 **HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**

Now in his sixth year at Hogwarts, sixteen year old Harry Potter had found himself in a rather interesting conversation, with one of the stone Gargoyle statues.

It was placed upon one of the marble pedestals, allowing it to peer out over the school.

The Gargoyles could be found right around the massive castle. This specific one stood along the stone bridge, the one that students walked everyday to reach Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons.

"Erm, so do you have any idea where the other stone Gargoyle statues are at all? it's kind of important that I find them". Harry hinted at, as politely as he could.

Going silent for a moment; The Gargoyle finally replied "Haven't seen another Gargoyle, not since the one opposite me disappeared from his pedestal".

Frowning, Harry felt curiosity grasp him "Disappeared? what happened to him?"

Letting out a sniffle, the Gargoyle answered "About three years ago, a boy on a broom came flying through here, he was being chased by a dragon.."

There was a moment of pause, before the statue continued "It knocked my friend right over the edge.." The Gargoyle's voice wavered with sadness.

The moment he heard those words; Knowing exactly of the situation the Gargoyle spoke of. Harry was instantly hit with a wave of guilt.

"Oh, umm..." he didn't know what to say. He had led the Horntail dragon through this area, during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. He hadn't meant to be the reason this Gargoyle lost his friend.

"Ever since then, I've been all on my lonesome up here. Many students pass by everyday, but none of them bother to stop and say hello..then again, I'm nothing special".

The Gargoyle's words didn't help with easing Harry's guilty ache, not in the least.

"Look, um about your friend..the thing is-Harry didn't get a chance to finish, his emerald eyes came to rest upon a familiar girl, with flaming red hair, making her way towards him.

She was smiling at him, which made Harry feel butterflies suddenly appear in his stomach, fluttering around.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi Ginny". Harry replied, giving her a gentle smile, though it must not have hidden the guilt he was currently feeling.

For Ginny frowned and asked "What's wrong Harry? you look like something is bothering you".

A little surprised, Harry blinked his cheeks turning a little pink. "Oh um, I'm ok, it's nothing really..."

Ginny wasn't convinced, a somewhat fierce expression came across her face "You know, you're a terrible liar Harry, you know you can tell me, so spill".

Watching her cross her arms, her blazing red hair lifting in the breeze. Harry knew this was a losing situation on his part.

Eyes darting to the Gargoyle, Harry sighed and replied "It's silly really, but this Gargoyle just told me about what happened to his missing friend".

Making a motion with his hand to Ginny to follow him out of earshot of the Gargoyle, they stood over near the bricked wall that covered the ledge of the stone bridge.

Resting his elbows down upon the cool surface, his Gryffindor robes were grasped at by a passing breeze.

Seeing the expectant look from Ginny, Harry finally spoke up "That Gargoyle's friend was knocked off by a passing dragon, three years ago..that dragon was chasing someone on a broom, that someone was me..."

Instantly, Ginny knew what Harry was talking about; her facial expression softened "Oh Harry, don't blame yourself for that, it wasn't your fault".

Harry let out a sigh, "Yeah but, I feel really awful, that Gargoyle has been on its own ever since.."

Staring at him for a moment, Ginny couldn't hide the loving smile that was forming.

This was one of the qualities that she had fallen in love with Harry for to begin with.

Reaching out her hand, she gently brushed a piece of of Harry's jet black hair out of his face.

The unexpected action made Harry's heart race, he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Honestly.." Ginny whispered to him, "You're such a kind person, worrying about everyone before yourself".

Harry found himself getting lost in Ginny's brown eyes, his heart skipped a beat as he felt her hand slide down to caress his cheek.

There was a blazing look within her eyes, before Harry could comprehend what was happening. Ginny was leaning in towards him, he followed in suit, and then he felt it; Ginny's lips touching against his.

A fire deep within flared up, as they both shared an unexpected kiss; unexpected, but it felt completely right.

Unknowingly to them. the Gargoyle had been watching, he smiled and didn't feel so lonely anymore.

For love could be found in the most unexpected places, especially here at Hogwarts; A place where all types of magic happened.

**END.**

 **A/N: There we go, all done! even though this was a short one and something I did in class; I really like it, its a simple story but rather sweet I think! I do hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
